sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Past, Present, and Future(Private Rp)
:D this is one fabulus RP you must read plz This is a private rp between AU, 1<3, and Rage. Alphonse Uprising will be using Tesla The Hedgehog. Rage the Hedgehog will be Rage the Hedgehog(Surprise) Plot An enemy, far stronger than anyone normal, has arrived. He seems to only want Rage, but Rage can't beat him alone. He needs help. He asked Tesla and Hazel for help, but even them combined can't stop him. They need stronger help. They need more of themselves. They need to go back in time, or at least get their past and future selves to help them defeat their enemy. Roleplay 'HMHMHM!!! TIME TRAVEL OHOH!' OK, so Tesla and Hazel are on a.... uh... A DATE! Yeah! Because they love each other so much and stuff... They were all chatting and talking about love things... and WE START THE ROLEPLAY NOW! Hazel is on the date with Tesla..talking about love things because she's fabulus (XD Oh Hazel you would talk about love things) And they are at Pete's Cafe, doing... whatever you do at Pete's Cafe! Rage was sitting on a cliffside, just chilling out. He started to think about death, and how everyone goes through it. "Time is a very valuble thing, but we all run out of it" He thought. It started to get dark, and he ran home and went to sleep. And after the date, Tesla kisses Hazel's cheek and drops her off at her house. "'Til we meet again, my love." Tesla said. "Bye luv!" Hazel said, waving goodbye as she walked home to go to sleep -w-. Tesla drives home and for some reason, it is pretty long. Like anything could go wrong tonight. "Did you find him?" ??? asked "No, I am sorry." ??? replied "I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALIVE IF ALL YOU DO IS HOLD ME BACK!" ??? yelled "Hold on, please, just sto-" ??? was interupted as ??? vaporized him. "I will find him, no matter who I have to kill." ??? said Tesla gets home. Rage woke up as he went outside to fly around. He stopped flying, because he heard a noise in the forest. "Who's there?" Rage asked. "Ahh! Hello!" Someone said as they came out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Rage asked "I am known as Hellfire." Hellfire said "Oh gee, that doesn't sound scary..." Rage said sarcasticly "Im Rage." Rage said "Rage...?" Hellfire asked Hellfire raised his hands, and a ring of fire surrounded them "I have been looking for you!" Hellfire said in an intimidating voice Hellfire punched Rage, and Rage nearly fell in the fire "You're a mad man, aren't you?" Rage asked "Some say I am..." Hellfire replied Rage tried to punch him, but Hellfire grabbed his hand mid punch. Hellfire threw him on the ground. He grabbed his arm and started to bend it back, when Rage flipped around and kicked him in the face. Hellfire headbutted him and threw him in the fire. Rage got up, screaming, and started to put out the fire Rage put out the fire and tried to punch and kick in combos, but Hellfire blocked every hit, and Hellfire grabbed his neck, and flipped him over. Rage jumped over the fire, and ran away from him, Hellfire couldn't follow him though. Tesla was working on his car in the garage. Hazel takes a walk in the park to enjoy the beeeeuitmous day :3. Rage runs through the park, and hides behind a tree. Rage? What's he doing? ''Hazel thought, going over to Rage."Hey Rage, what's up?" Hazel said. "Long story Hazel, to sum it up, this guy named Hellfire wants to kill me for some reason, but I couldn't land one punch on him..." Rage said, talking fast "OKay.."Hazel said,"then we should kind of be getting out of here." Rage turns around after hiding from a tree, and sees Hellfire. "Get down!" Rage says as he pulls Hazel behind a bench. Hazel squats down. She whispers,"That is Hellfire, I assume?" "Dead on." Rage whispers. Hellfire is walking around, he starts walking to the bench, but stops when right next to it. "Where did he go..." Hellfire said Hellfire walks away "Im tellin ya, he seems familar..." Rage adds. "We should go and call Tesla. He needs to know about this." Hazel said. "Okay, lets go." Rage said Hazel walks to Tesla's house and knocks on the door. Tesla answers the door. "'Ello, love." Tesla said. "Hey Tesla, We need some help." Rage said. "Okay. What's up?" Tesla said. "This guy named Hellfire wants to kill me for some reason. I couldn't land a hit on him, none whatsoever." Rage explained Tesla chuckles under his breath. "That name dosent sound scary, though!" Tesla said, cracking up. He stops instantly. "OK, where is this Hellfire gov'nor?" Tesla said. "Somewhere in the park, looking for me." Rage said. "Sounds good to me! I already have a plan." Tesla said, before morphing into Rage. "Now let's go." Tesla said, in Rage's voice... although he still sounds British. THE PARTS ONEHEART MISSED Rage follows Tesla. "That's a good impression of me..." Rage said. "Indeed it is, friend." Tesla (as Rage) said. They finally arrived to the park. "OK. You two stay hidden. When I give out the signal, that's when... you two come in." "That's not usually how I roll, but okay..." Rage said. Tesla walks to Hellfire, not even knowing what he's gonna do to him! It's so funny that it's not. "Top of the morning to ye, lad. How is yer doing today, right?" Tesla said like an IDIOT. Hellfire looked at him. "Fine?" Hellfire replied. "Im looking for a guy called Rage, know where he is?" Hellfire asked "Well, I dont know, maybe he's--" Tesla said, before mrophing to Rage. "RIGHT F***ING HERE!" Tesla as Rage yelled, and punches him. Hellfire grabbed his fist. "Nice try." Hellfire said as he grinned, and flipped to the side, kicking Tesla in the face, sending them flying to a tree. Due to the force of the impact, Tesla smashes into the tree, causing it to snap and fall over. "Now I see why they call you Hellfire..." "Most of the time people don't call me anything, they are too busy being dead." Hellfire added. Rage ran up, somersaulting over Hellfire. He tries to kick him twice, punch him in the face, and uppercut him, but Hellfire blocks his moves with one hand, the other behind his back, and he backflip kicks Rage "You're forcing me to do this, Hellfire. You still have a chance to explain why you want to kill Rage!" Tesla said, calling a thunderstorm. "Oh, I have forgotten to tell you... Rage, remember me?" Hellfire looked at Rage Rage looks closely at him. He gasps. "Flare?" Rage asks, surprised at who he was. Hellfire nods. ''"So....what do I do..?" Hazel thoguht... (Hazel's powers have been taken away btw -_-) "Some words of encourgement might be good..." Rage said, not taking his eyes off of Hellfire, or Flare "Who's Flare?" Tesla said. Hazel thought the sae question -_- "Flare is my brother, who left me when I was 7." Rage explained "He is correct." Flare/Hellfire said "I looked up to you Flare, how could you do this?" Rage asked. " I don't know, because it's fun!" Flare said "I've been through enough, Flare. Our parents are dead. My girlfriend is dead. I don't want you to turn on me." Rage says as he sticks his hand out for a handshake. Flare grabs his hand. "Never." Flare says as he kicks him in the face, still holding his hand, and flips him over his head. Hazel gasped. ;_; (so sad) Flare looks as Hazel. "I believe we haven't met ourselves." Flare said "You know my name, but what is yours?" Flare said, a little intimidatingly "M-me?!" Hazel said, a little scared."W-wel, I'm..I'm Hazel Moon." Hazel said. "Nice to know your name, Miss Hazel." Flare said, a little more intimidatingly. Rage got up, and tried to punch him in the face from behind, but as he went for the punch, Flare ducked to the side, all when at ease, and sweeps his leg, making him fall down. Hazel backed up, wondering if she should just leave. Her powers had been taken away, so there wasn't much she could do.... Flare saw Hazel backing up. "If you think im going to hurt you, well, you got another thing coming. You see, Rage is the only person I want to hurt at this moment, but if you hurt me, I hurt you." Flare explained Hazel had no idea what to say. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't help Rage without ending up in the hospital. "Do you have a..possible reason why you want to hurt Rage? I just want to know, if you feel alright explaining." " Because, what greater way to put your name out there than by saying "I killed my own brother!"? " Flare said. "Flare, you cant do this! If you kill someone, they're gonna hang you for 440 years!" Tesla said. It's not funny. In mobius, when somebody kills one of their family members, you sentence you to prison for 440 years. "They'll have to get me to do that." Flare said "The entire world will be against you! Would you like to have a life like that?" Tesla said. I don't know why, but I feel like there could be a different reason. Hazel thought. "Why would you want to be a runaway? What's the point? If you're going to have everyone fear you you'll always be lonely and not trusted. Then that leads to betrayal, and your capturing from police." "I didn't like the way I was living, and I think I am more fit for the "Bad boy" role. I like the feeling of FEAR. Wherever you walk, everyone whispering, pointing, not daring to get in front of them. There is no greater feeling then being feared." Flare explained "The one thing that pisses me off: Bad boys." Tesla said, charging his hands with electricity. "You best watch those hands, they me get broken mister...?" Flare says "I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." Tesla says, He electrocutes Flare. Flare backflips up, but not quick enough. He gets electrocuted. "I think we're good now..." Rage said. BUT... THE ROLEPLAY WAS TOO SHORT. WHEN EVERYBODY THOUGHT FLARE WAS DEAD.... HE WASNT! When everyone left, Flare got back up. "I see. So you wanna play hard ball, huh?" Flare said. "I can play." Flare said. The day after, Tesla got a knock on the door. "That must be Hazel. I'm coming, my love!" Tesla said. He answers the door. "Wait... you're not Hazel." A man with a hood that covers his head looks at him, his hood still covering his head. "Surprise motherfuc*er!" The man says as he drops the hood, that reveals to be Flare. Within a second, Flare kicks him back, that breaks a wall, and he hits the kitchen table. Tesla barely tries to get up. "...No... please dont!" Flare walks up to him, and picks him up by the neck. Flare chuckles. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" Flare says as he holds up his hand, charging his hand up with fire, about to end Tesla. "Wait... before you scorch me to death..." Tesla said scared to his balls... if hedgehogs have balls that is... OH COME ON, ITS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. COMPROMISE DOESNT EXIST! "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?" Flare asked "I will help you kill Rage." Tesla said, closing his eyes. "How will I know you won't betray me when I say yes?" Flare asked, charging up his hands again "Because with your ability to conduct fire and my ability to conduct electricity..." Tesla said, before grunting in pain. "We could rule the city!" Flare stopped charging his hands. "Alright. You got yourself a deal, bub." Flare said as he started to walk away. "I will not fail.... master." Tesla said, indirectly. Hazel came afterwards. She knocked on Tesla's door (or came up to him??? IDK XD) "Tesla? It's me Hazel." Tesla answers the door. "Hello, love." Tesla said. "Hello, how are you?" Hazel said happily :). How am I? Tesla thought. "I am... fine." Tesla said. "Well.."Hazel said a bit excitedly."Guess what?" "What is it, my love?" Tesla said, smiling. "I know how we can stop Flare!" Hazel said. Tesla sweatdrops "Go on?" Rage walked up to Tesla's house "Bad news guys. Apparently, Flare's gone." Rage stated "Isn't that a good thing???" Hazel said. "Uh... hey, Rage." Tesla said, shaking. "Hey Tesla. Anyways, it's bad, because he could be causing some ruckus or something." Rage said. "Ruckus... ruckus... Um, Rage, can I speak to you in private?" Tesla said. "'Course." Rage said as he walked into the house. "Whoaaa, what happened to your wall man?" Rage asked "Seriously, this is crazy." Rage said. "Yes, but Rage..." Tesla said. "I'm sorry!" Tesla said, but Rage didnt understand what he said. "What the he** are you talking bout?" Rage asked Tesla roundhouse kicks Rage. "It's something I cant tell you, but please forgive me for this!" "AGH!" Rage grunted "What the heck Tes?" Rage asked "If I tell you, I will be scorched!" Tesla said, charging his hands, getting ready to "finish the job". Rage got up, and tried to punch him in the face. "Both of you, stop it!" Hazel said. "The problem is... I cant." Tesla said. "What do you mean "You can't"!?!?!" Rage asked "...Flare." Tesla said. "I am forced to work for him to stay alive." "There has to be another way." Hazel said, getting in front of Rage."I just can't let you hurt him. Sorry." Good ol' Hazel. Rage thought "Together, we can beat him, Tesla." Rage said "Just tell me before you make an assassanation deal." Rage said, grinning afterwards "Doncha' just wish you could go back in time, huh?" Hazel got a sweatdrop."It's okay Tesla. I'm sure you did it because you had to." "Yeah, I agree, but Tesla, we're a team. You gotta tell me and Hazel everything. Okay?" Rage asked The Next Day(edit above if you want) Flare saw Rage walking down the side walk, he heard him mutter something, he listened closer. "Tesla man, trying to kill me. I'll show Flare, yeaah. Trick my friend, pfft, not on my watch." Flare heard Rage mutter. Flare walked up to Tesla's door, and knocked. Tesla answers the door. "Flare." Tesla was suprised. "Heeey my friend? What's goin on?" Flare said, walking in the house, not being invited in. "He got away... I nearly had'im" Tesla said. "Then how come I heard Rage muttering "I'll get Flare for tricking Tesla"? " Flare said with a grin Flare started to walk a little bit faster towards Tesla Flare grabbed Tesla by the neck. "I love it when they shake in fear! It's such a nice site to see!" said Flare as he started to charge up his fire. As they were charging, he started to sing, "1, 2, Flare is coming for you... Better watch out, he's coming, Knock knock knock... HE'S HERE!" Tesla uses ESP to give Flare a headache, giving Tesla enough time for him to get away. Flare grunts, but manages to grab Tesla's arm, and he burns some of the skin off. Tesla gnaws Flare's hand to get him to let him go. Flare lets go, but puts his hands on Tesla's face, causing his face to burn Tesla grabs Flare's hand and twists it in an unusual way, making a "crack!" sound. Flare screams in pain, and flips around, roundhouse kicking Tesla in the face Tesla rams Flare out of his way, and runs out of the house. He whistles loudy and Arsesys, as a car, appeared. Tesla gets in and drives away. He gets out his phone and calls Rage. Rage answers the phone. "Yeeeeello?" Rage saids "FLARE KNOWS! HE'S OUT TO KILL ME!" Tesla said, driving at full speed away from Flare. "What? Alright, on my way" Rage says as he hangs up the phone, and runs outside Rage arrives at Tesla's house, not knowing he is in a car. "Tesla? I got here as soon as I could bro, where are you?" Rage said, kind of panicking. "I'm not at the house. I'm driving away from there! Get Hazel, too. There should be a time machine in my basement. Get in there and get more of ourselves! Tell Hazel that I lo--" Tesla said, before the phone died. Rage sped through the neighborhood, and saw Hazels house, and knocked on it. "Hm? Oh hi Rage. What's up?"Hazel said. "We gotta go. Now. Tesla's in trouble. He said there's a time machine in his basement. He also wanted me to tell you... He loves you." Rage explained fast. "We gotta run, like, NOW." Rage said. "Okay, but.."Hazel felt a sudden darkness come over her,"is he...going to be okay??" Rage stopped walking, and looked at her. "I know Flare more then anyone else. Tesla's going to be okay." "Meet me at Tesla's house." Rage said as he zooms off. "Okay.."Hazel said, going over to Tesla's house. Tesla was heading for the airport to escape from the city. Rage walked in Tesla's house, and looked towards the door to the basement. He turned around only to be right in the face of Flare. "Uh oh." Rage mutters as Flare grabs his neck and pins him against the wall. Rage grabs his hand, and tries to burn it off, but somehow it didn't work. He also tried to push his hand away, but that didn't work as Flare's strength is greater. "HELP!" Rage screamed out. "Shut it, Rage. No one can hear you scream..." Flare said, holding his hand up, about to kill Rage. A beer bottle hits Flare in the back of his head. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I GOT THAT, BUT BACK OFF!" Hazel yelled. The bottle hits Flare, but it doesn't make him fall. He looks at Hazel. With the lack of focus coming from Flare, Rage kicks his stomache and causes him to fall back. Flare gets up. "I'll be back, but you won't live when I return." Flare muttered and teleported to Tesla. Rage looks at Hazel "Thanks. Lets go!" Rage says as he runs towards the basement. Flare appeared right in front of Tesla(when not in his car). "Hey there buddy!" Flare said happily. Tesla runs Flare over, panicking. He gets out of the car and runs through the airport entrance. "But what about Tesla?!"Hazel ran to the basement with Rage. "I don't know where he his, he didn't tell me. But he'll make it." Rage said. "Well, theres the Time machine." Rage said. "Looks kinda like a toilet..." Rage muttered. "Should we go inside???"Hazel asked. "Maybe you have to flush it to teleport..." "Maybe so... Well anyways, it's no TARDIS but it's alright. Let's go." Rage said he walks into the time machine with Hazel and enters a date, and flushes. "To the future we go..." Rage muttered "Okaaay.."Hazel said, closing her eyes. Tesla runs to the front desk. "Take me to the UK, one-way." Tesla said. "HURRY!" "Sorry, but all the flights already took off." The front desk said. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays